


Mine

by nazgularepeopletoo



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Simon is a poet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another little poem Simon wrote about Kieren. There's just something about the boy that inspired him. Something that made him put pen to paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

My hands touch his face  
Cold  
Pale…

Perfect.

He does not cover who he is  
Not anymore  
I appreciate that  
We are more  
Connected

Together

I love him

I have not told him yet  
But I think he knows

With every look

With every thought

With every touch

 

He is perfect

He is beautiful

 

He is mine


End file.
